This invention relates to communication systems, generally, and more particularly to a communication system for the interior cabin of a vehicle such as an automobile.
It is well established that audible communications by speakers in an enclosed interior may pose challenges to listeners. The primary cause of these problems are the acoustics inherent to the interior and ambient noise present within the interior. This is of particular relevance wherein the enclosed interior is an automobile, truck, airplane or helicopter.
Methods for overcoming the limitations of an interior""s acoustics and ambient noise issues are also known. One known solution proposes the use of a microphone and speaker as a means for amplifying the original audible communication to overcome the acoustical and ambient noise limitations associated with an automobile interior, for example. However, such a design creates positive feedback and ringing, degrading the sound quality.
Thus, industry requires a cabin interior communication system which reduces the effects of ambient noise and the acoustical characteristics of the cabin, as well as lessens the impact of positive feedback and ringing created by a microphone loudspeaker configuration.
The primary advantage of the present invention is to overcome the limitations of the prior art.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a cabin interior communication system which reduces the effects of the acoustical characteristics of the cabin, as well as lessens the impact of positive feedback and ringing created by a microphone loudspeaker configuration.
In order to achieve the advantages of the present invention, a system for improving the clarity of a audible communication within an enclosed space is disclosed. The system comprises a first microphone, positioned at a first location, for receiving the audible communication and for converting the audible communication at the first location into a first audio signal. The system also comprises a loudspeaker for receiving the first audio signal, and for converting the first audio signal into a first reproduced audible communication, the reproduced audible communication also being fed back and received by the first microphone and converted with the audible communication into the first audio signal. Moreover, the system comprises an acoustic echo cancellation system for determining the relationship between the received audible communication by the first microphone and the first audio signal comprising both the audible communication and the reproduced audible communication fed back to the first microphone, and for removing the first reproduced audible communication fed back to the first microphone from the first audio signal received by the loudspeaker.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a communication system is disclosed for improving the clarity of a voice spoken within an interior cabin having ambient noise and cabin acoustics. The system comprises a first microphone, at a first location, for receiving the spoken voice and for converting the spoken voice at the first location into a first audio signal, and a second microphone, at a second location, for receiving the spoken voice, and for converting the spoken voice into a second audio signal. The also comprises a loudspeaker for receiving the first and second audio signals, for converting the first audio signal into a first reproduced spoken voice, the first reproduced spoken voice also being fed back and received by the first and second microphones and converted with the spoken voice into the first and second audio signals, and for converting the second audio signal into a second reproduced spoken voice, the second reproduced spoken voice also being fed back and received by the first and second microphones and converted with the spoken voice into the first and second audio signals. Moreover, the system comprises an acoustic echo cancellation system for determining the relationship between the received spoken voice by the first microphone and the first audio signal comprising the spoken voice and the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone, for removing the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone from the first audio signal received by the loudspeaker, for determining the relationship between the received spoken voice by the second microphone and the second audio signal comprising the spoken voice and the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the second microphone, and for removing the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone from the first audio signal received by the loudspeaker.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a cabin communication system is disclosed for improving the clarity of a voice spoken within an interior cabin having ambient noise and cabin acoustics. The cabin communication system comprises a beamformed phased array having a first microphone, at a first location, for receiving the spoken voice and for converting the spoken voice at the first location into a first audio signal, a second microphone, at a second location, for receiving the spoken voice, and for converting the spoken voice into a second audio signal, a time delay device for compensating for a delay between the first microphone receiving the spoken voice at the first location and the second microphone receiving the spoken voice at the second location, as well as a weighting device for compensating for differences in volume between the first microphone receiving the spoken voice at the first location and the second microphone receiving the spoken voice at the second location. The system also comprises a loudspeaker for receiving the first and second audio signals, for converting the first audio signal into a first reproduced spoken voice, the first reproduced spoken voice also being fed back and received by the first and second microphones and converted with the spoken voice into the first and second audio signals, and for converting the second audio signal into a second reproduced spoken voice, the second reproduced spoken voice also being fed back and received by the first and second microphones and converted with the spoken voice into the first and second audio signals. Moreover, the system comprises an acoustic echo cancellation system for determining the relationship between the received spoken voice by the first microphone and the first audio signal comprising the spoken voice and the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone, for removing the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone from the first audio signal received by the loudspeaker, for determining the relationship between the received spoken voice by the second microphone and the second audio signal comprising the spoken voice and the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the second microphone, and for removing the first and second reproduced spoken voice fed back to the first microphone from the first audio signal received by the loudspeaker.
These and other advantages and objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the appended claims and the drawings attached hereto.